


FNAF: The Musical

by T_RexMom



Category: FNAF - The Musical, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: SpringTrap is a spooksperson, also me? still thinking about the FNAF Musical? yeah, also yes I made Chica a cool ass mother fricker but do I regret that? No, fnaf humanization, graphic wording btw, humanization in general, this is for the 3 year anniversary on July 30th!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_RexMom/pseuds/T_RexMom
Summary: This is a re-written fanfic of the FNAF Musical by Random Encounters, starring Markiplier, Nathan Sharp, and Matthew Patrick, with a what-if scenario(This was made for the 3rd year anniversary of the musical)(This is a fic from my Quotev, @iloveprincesspeach, so I put it here as well)





	1. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night on the shift for Mark!

It was a dark and clear night. The sky was littered in the stars, the moon shone so bright, and it was a nice 70 degrees Fahrenheit. A perfect summer night.

It was close to midnight, and it was the start of the first shift Mark Fischbach at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.

Mark parked the car in the mostly empty parking lot. There was a janitor here as well, that Mark knew, so they're not some random robber. Even thought there wasn't much to steal.

Mark walked towards the building, the famous pizzaria logo, displaying the three main android characters and the name of the place, glowed in the dark of the night as the new security guard walked in.

He smiled, waved a simple hello to the janitor, and started to check to see if there was anything or anyone missing. So far, nothing or no one was lost.

Mark took a look at the stage, and looked creeped out.

On the stage were the three main characters.

Freddy was the tallest of the three. A man with brown hair, brown fuzzy bear ears, and a brown vest over his white long sleeved shirt. He wore black pants, shoes, a bowtie, and his iconic tophat. Freckles adorned his slightly blushed cheeks, and his eyes were closed as he was shut off.

Bonnie was next. A teenager male around the same height as Chica. He had eyeliner and red eyeshadow, making him truly look like a rockstar. His hair was a deep purple that matched his mechanical bunny ears. He wore a red choker, a purple shredded sweater with one shoulder peeking up, revealing a red tanktop underneath. He also wore black ripped jeans and black greaser-esque boots. He held his red electric guitar in his hands.

Chica was the only girl on stage. A lady with blonde hair tied into a ponytail with an orange scrunchie. She had some muscle on her, and looked like a girl that wouldn't go down without a fight. She wore a yellow t-shirt with hot pink-themed jean capris that went up to the middle of her shin, and on top of those was a white apron decorated with pink, yellow and purple sprinkles with the words "Let's Eat!" on the top half of the apron. She had bird-esque orange legs, along with a yellow bird-like tail from her back. She held the famous cupcake on her left hand.

Mark looked over at Pirate's Cove, which was curtained and had the sign that said that it was broken and should be open soon. He took a deep breath and went to the office, where the phone was ringing.

"Umm, hello? Hello, hello?" The voice rang out, and Mark picked it up. 

"Hey, this is Mark."

"Oh, hi! I'm Phone Guy, pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Mark smiled at the friendly greeting.

"I'd like to leave a few quick words. Freddy's friends can be a bit...active."

Mark looked confused, but scoffed a bit. "That's completely absurd." He hung up as the Phone Guy was still talking, and started to look at the cameras.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

As 12 a.m. struck, Chica was the first to wake up. Her head looked up as her eyes opened, causing her purple eyes to glow in the darkness.

She looked at the other two on stage, and they were all waking up. Suddenly, she remembered about the new guy and tried to wake them up.

"Bonnie! Freddy! Time to get ready!" Chica said with a smile.

Freddy stretched his arms, cracking his fingers afterwards with a yawn. "Midnight already?"

Bonnie looked energetic as ever. "Time to play!"

Freddy seemed to remember. "Hey, I heard they hired a new guy!"

"And it's his first day!" Bonnie smiled as the other two looked at each other and shrugged before talking to each other quietly.

Mark checked the cameras to see what they do. When he reached the stage camera, he started to check the animatronics when Bonnie made a slight move.

"Did...one of them just move?" Mark squinted at the screen, before slapping himself in the face metaphorically. There's no way these robots could be alive, right?

"Look, they're standing all the same-" Mark was cut off when Bonnie looked into the camera. "Is that...Bonnie staring right at me?"

Then, the camera fuzzed out. Mark started to find out what was wrong.

Chica sighed as Bonnie accidentally broke the camera. "Bonnie..."

"Oops, sorry." With a grunt, Bonnie put it back up, fixing the camera and showing Mark his face. 

A scream rang out throughout the pizzaria.

"What's that sound?" Bonnie asked.

"It seems to be screaming!" Chica replied.

"Everything's seeming slightly strange..." Freddy said, suspicious.

"Let's say hi, he seems a bit jumpy!" Bonnie smiled and started to walk towards the office with Chica and Freddy.

As Mark didn't see the animatronics on stage anymore, he changed the cameras to the hallway. He started to panic as he thought of the worse things these innocent androids can do to him. They could eat him like fruit, or stuff him inside a dangerous suit! 

He ran over to close the door and turn on the light, as Freddy appeared in the window.

"Hey, new guy! Are you alright?" Freddy called out, his voice muffled by the window.

"Stay away, leave me be!" Mark looked scared as all hell.

"Don't be scared, it's only me!" Freddy left the window.

"Maybe we should leave him a note!" Chica got some paper and crayons, and Freddy made the note before sliding it under the door.

As Mark got the note, and turned it over, he screamed.

"Oh no, it sounds like he's in trouble!" Chica ran over to Pirate's Cove. "Foxy, are you there?"

A soft grunt came out of the cove as Foxy revealed himself.

A male with red-brown long hair tied in a messy ponytail, a hook for a hand, an eyepatch over his left eye, torn up pirate clothes, and torn up fox ears on his head. Taller than Chica, but not taller than Freddy.

"The new guy's trapped inside the office!" Chica looked scared.

Foxy nodded and started to go through the vents.

As Chica ran back, she saw Freddy and Bonnie trying to get the door down. Mark screamed a bit more.

"He sounds so terrified!" Chica looked through the window.

Freddy heard bumps in the vents, and looked through the window. "Hold on, Foxy's come to get you!"

Mark heard the sound as well, and panicked. "Is that something in the vent?" 

He started to look at the tools around him, and started to make a strange mask out of tape and construction paper that resembled a white and pink fox.

Freddy looked at Chica. "Hey Chica, check the kitchen, I think that's camera's dead." The girl nodded and ran to the kitchen.

After a while. Mark put it on. "Don't blink...Don't breathe...Don't move...Please, Foxy, leave."

As Foxy popped open the vent and got out, he got back up and saw the mask Mark had. He looked confused and started to get close, peering into the eyes of the mask. The security man held his breath and tried not to be grossed out, but then a yelp and some pots and pans clattering rang from the laptop and both Foxy and Mark looked at it.

"Oops...You were right, Freddy! The kitchen's camera's dead...ow..."

Mark quickly looked at Foxy and pushed him back into the vent and closing it.

"What's he doing?" Freddy looked scared.

"Sealing the air vents!" Bonnie looked panicked as he tried to open the door again as Freddy went to the window.

"NEW GUY, DON'T! YOU NEED FRESH AIR!" Freddy started to bang his fists onto the window.

Mark took off the mask, starting to stumble and become loopy from the sealed off air. He started to hallucinate a bit, and fell onto the ground, screaming.

An alarm started to blare as Chica came back. "The new guy forgot to wind the music box!"

Mark snapped out of a hallucination, and looked at the laptop. "What the heck do I need a music box for?"

A little marionette puppet popped up, starting to wave a bit in the air. "To keep the puppet sleeping!"

Mark saw the puppet and screamed, falling over again. 

While this all happened, Mark's energy was going down rapidly. Chica noticed this. "New guy's using too much power!"

Bonnie looked through the window. "New guy, open the door! You're gonna blow a fuse!"

"Get this thing away from me!" Mark threw some drawings at the puppet, whimpering.

All of a sudden, everything got dark, the door opened, and Mark screamed loudly.

Freddy looked sympathetic. "Oh, he must be scared of the dark!"

"Maybe he'll cheer up if you sing him your song!" Chica smiled as Freddy went to the doorway.

"I wanna go home..." Mark turned on the flashlight he had in his pocket, whimpering again.

Freddy's eyes and mouth glowed, and Mark gasped. Freddy started to sing.

"🎵 Hi there, I'm Freddy! Wanna come and play? I think you're special in your own way! I'd love to sing a song with you, it's my favorite thing to do! 'Cause I love you through and through! 🎵" 

Mark looked scared but mad. "Your singing sucks!"

"Wow...tough crowd..." Bonnie sighed, and Chica looked mad that Mark said that Freddy's singing sucked.

"It's not working! Come on, guys! Everybody sing along!" Freddy called out.

As they started to sing, they all started to come out of various places. Freddy still by the door, Bonnie from behind an arcade game in the office, Chica from the wall of balloons, and Foxy from the vents. They all started to get closer to Mark.

"🎵 Come play with Freddy, play the night away! All Freddy's friends have come here to say, we'd love to sing a song with you! It's our favorite thing to do! 'Cause we love you through and through! 🎵"

Mark backed away from the robots, a purple gloved hand tapping Mark's shoulder. The robots were now going back to the stage.

Mark looked up at the stranger. "Purple Guy!"

The purple guy took off his hoodie, revealing AJ. "AJ! I'm AJ. Sorry, it is pouring buckets outside." AJ smiled sweetly.

"Are you here to kill me?" Mark asked, voice full of fear.

"...No, I'm here for the morning shift." AJ looked confused.

"Morning shift?" Mark checked the time, and smiled. "It's six a.m...I-I lived! I lived!" He hugged AJ tightly, laughing in relief.

AJ awkwardly hugged back. "Yep. Yep, you did...By the way, how are you getting so many hours? You're scheduled four more nights this week!"

"...What?" Mark looked at AJ.

"You look like you had a rough night...First night of graveyard shift would do that. You should get home, and rest." AJ patted Mark on the back and helped Mark get his things before the security guard ran out of there, got into the his car, and drove back home.


	2. Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Night Two, aka the shortest night.

It was around 7 p.m. that day, and Mark was waking up from the small nap he took after dinner. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, stretching his limbs. He then started to remember the androids, and AJ, and sighed.

Mark then started to get an idea. He started to get an awful idea. He started to get a wonderful, awful idea.

He went to the closet and got a duffel bag, starting to put a variety of weapons inside. 

'This will teach those robots not to attack me,' Mark thought.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

The shift came as fast, and Mark was ready this time.

He placed the duffel bag on the floor as he reached the office, looking around. It put Mark in a mood. The office made him uneasy, and was foul. It reeked of blood and suffering.

Mark looked into the hallway. "Could it be these halls are echoing of death...?"

He sighed and placed the duffel bag onto the desk top. "We'll see..."

He opened it and got a rifle out, starting to check to see if it's loading. As he checked the weapons, he started to remember the dreams he had during his naps. A maze of halls with bloody walls and countless scrawls reminding him "IT'S ME".

As he checked the weapons more, this time a machete, Freddy saw them and looked panicked as he tried to hide.

"Don't play these games, robots. You've lost your fright." Mark called out, looking around the office. "I'm armed with more than a light, and I'm surviving five nights!"

He started to poke around in the balloons, making Chica cover her mouth and keep quiet.

When Mark looked through the door, Bonnie whimpered and hid behind some boards.

Chica saw a wooden board, and grabbed it before appearing behind Mark when he sat down and aimed the gun at the door. She started to tip toe over to him, intending to strike him from behind.

"Hey, Foxy, come get a bite!" Mark smirked, seeming to have won.

The slightest movement from the door, and Mark shot three rounds of bullets through the doorway, thinking he won...

Only for the janitor to drop onto the floor, bleeding out.

"You're not Foxy." Mark said, confused.

Chica had dropped the board, and screamed, making Mark turn around and face her.

"YOU JUST KILLED THE JANITOR!" Chica looked scared.

"I was aiming for Foxy!" Mark aimed the gun at her.

Chica ran out of the office, going through the door, and to the phone. "Hi, yes! There has been a murder at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

After a couple of minutes, two cops came out while dragging Mark.

"No, no, no, You don't get it. There are animatronics, they're haunted the souls of dead children, and they're trying to kill everybody!"

The cops only said "mhm" and hurried Mark to the police car.

Chica was crying, shaking out of fear along with Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie. "We lose more security guards this way..." 

The other three androids went to comfort Chica as the police car drove away.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

Unfortunately, these cops weren't really smart. They stopped at a donut place, and had forgotten to lock Mark in.

Mark saw this as his chance as the two cops were still inside the donut place, and ran back home.

The two cops came back out a couple minutes after Mark ran out. The female cop, Charlotte, sighed.

"We forgot to lock the perp in again..." 

The male cop, William, sighed. "The chief's gonna have our badges for this one..."

Charlotte looked up at William. "I won't tell if you don't." They both seemed to agree.

As Mark came back home, he threw his coat onto the floor and ran to the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom, Mark grabbed a small toothpaste-like tube of hair dye and started to dye his hair.

After the procedure was done, Mark dried his hair and looked into the mirror, looking scared and out of breath as he combed his hands through his now red hair.

He decided to rest for the day.


	3. Night Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night on the shift for Nathan.

While Mark rested throughout the day, a phone was ringing in an apartment. The apartment belonged to singer Nathan Sharp, who was having a rough time trying to pay bills.

He sat on his couch as the call went to voicemail. He sighed as he opened the late payment bill, but listened to the voicemail.

"Uh, hello? Oh, uh, hey. I know we haven't spoken in a while, but there's been a...firearms related accident here at Freddy Fazbear's and we're currently without a security guard for the night shift. I know it's not much, but I can get you a check on Friday. The thing is, we need someone tonight, because...uh, well...the shift starts at twelve-"

It was cut off by Nate picking up the phone and answering.

"Oh! Uh, hello?" The Phone Guy seemed happy.

"...Is the uniform still the same?" Nate asked.

"Um, yes. I guess I'll see you soon, buddy." The Phone Guy hung up.

Nate put the phone down and sighed before starting to get dressed for his first night at Freddy's.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

As Nathan stepped into the place, he started to walk around to see if anything was lost. He found nothing besides a huge box.

He looked confused and looked at who it was for. It was for Fazbear's, so Nathan left it alone. He went to the office, placing his hat on the desk as he started to remember things from when he last worked there, 7 years ago.

Nathan shook his head, as if to shake away the sad thoughts, and started his shift as Chica and Freddy woke up.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

Chica woke up and saw that Bonnie was gone. "Hey, where's Bonnie?"

Freddy looked at Bonnie's spot, confused. "I haven't seen him..."

They both looked around the room before seeing Bonnie by the large box. They sigh in relief and went over.

"What could this be? This wasn't here before..." Bonnie looked at how large the box was. "It's bigger than me!"

"It's a big box!" Chica smiled.

"Obviously. It's full of party favors!" Freddy smiled.

"Pickles?" Bonnie asked.

"Ponies!" Chica yelled.

"Pizza!" Freddy smiled.

"The Pox!" Bonnie said, getting a look from both of his friends. "What?"

Meanwhile, Nathan was starting to sleep before the phone rang and he tried to find it under the mess of papers on his desk.

He reached up onto the counter, accidentally touched the rotten cupcake on the shelving, and he wiped it onto a drawing.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

Chica started to look uneasy. "Maybe we shouldn't touch it..."

"Why not? It's just a shady crate!" Bonnie started to tear it open, but was stopped by Chica and Freddy.

"It could be corrosive." Chica admitted.

"Or even explosive!" Freddy looked scared.

"And nobody knows if it's not safe." They said at the same time, before starting to leave the room.

"Fine, okay, just give me a minute, I'll wrap it back up-" Bonnie walked back over to the box, which was now torn open from the inside. "Uh oh..."

The purple haired rockstar looked up once a shadow appeared above him, and he tried to scream before getting tackled by the creature, making the camera go dead in the room.

Nathan was watching that camera once Bonnie was caught, and tapped the laptop. "Camera's gone dead...?" And started to check the other cameras.

After a couple minutes, Chica and Freddy came back to the room. "Bonnie, you said it'd only take a minute..." She spotted the box that was torn to shreds, along with Bonnie's now broken guitar.

"Maybe it took him instead!" Freddy looked panicked.

"What should we do? I'm good at fighting and screeching!" Chica smiled.

"Let's look for clues. Bonnie's got to be near! Chica, would you-"

"AAAH!-Oh sorry."

"-Go look inside the kitchen." Freddy smiled.

"On it!" Chica ran to the kitchen.

Freddy looked back at the box. "How could he just disappear?"

Nathan followed the cameras until it came upon the dead kitchen camera. "I could've sworn that camera was fixed." 

There was a yelp as Chica got caught by the creature and placed into the puppet box. The figure then raan to pirate's cove and knocked out Foxy before waiting. Pretty soon, Freddy arrived.

"Foxy, can you help me? I need you, please, to tell me, where Bonnie is before it turns six!" 

As soon as Nate found Bonnie in a room, tied up with rope, the monster emerged and screamed at Freddy.

Freddy screamed, and started to run. "SPRINGTRAP!"

"Why's Bonnie there? And why is he tied up?" Nate asked himself, seemingly worried. The alarm started to blare, and he looked up. "What's that sound?"

"That's because the music box stopped!" Chica popped out of the box, looking a mix of angry and scared.

"Chica?!" Nate looked like a worried dad.

"Oh dear...Watch out he's coming for you!" Chica called to the camera.

"Good thing this door can be locked!" Nate ran over and pressed the button to close the door.

It didn't budge.

Nate pressed on it a few times. "That's weird...usually that happens when-"

The balloon wall popped, and SpringTrap emerged, making Nate scream and fall backwards. He looked up at the creature in fear.

SpringTrap looked scary to say the least. An android male, even taller than Freddy himself, stood in front of the scared security guard. He had holes and tears in the fake skin, revealing rusted and old metal in the arms and legs. His clothes were green and covered in tears as well. His hair was a gross yellow-green combination that matched his torn up ears, he had fangs, and had long sharp metal claws.

As soon as SpringTrap started to advance closer, Nate backed up.

"No, no, please don't kill me! I haven't even caught up on Steven Universe yet! NOO-" Nate and SpringTrap were stopped when Freddy appeared, wearing a childish superhero costume made out of a gold fabric.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" the superhero, Golden Freddy, started to go to punch SpringTrap.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Nate sighed, closing his eyes.

With one swipe of SpringTrap's arm, Freddy fell onto the floor, coughing and wincing in pain. "I changed my mind! RUN AWAY!"

SpringTrap and Nate looked at each other as Nate got up and started to run around the office to dodge the monster. At one point, SpringTrap cornered Nate and started to try and bite him as Nate tried to push him away.

"He's got to be stopped!" Chica called from the puppet box.

"He's too destructive to life!" Freddy tried to get up.

Bonnie mumbled something, and Chica sighed.

"What did he say?"

"He said watch out for the fan!" Freddy looked at Nate.

SpringTrap was pushing Nate's face towards an open moving fan.

"A little help would be great! My face is about to be filleted!" Nate called out.

The Puppet appeared, and seemed to fend off SpringTrap as Nate got far away as possible.

Nate saw the strings getting too close to the fan. "Watch for your strings!"

It was too late, as SpringTrap pushed the Puppet into the fan and the marionette broke into a lot of pieces.

SpringTrap roared as the vent above him opened and the cover hit him, knocking out SpringTrap.

Foxy came out of the vent, smiling as Chica ran in and gasped at the sight.

Bonnie fell over as well, struggling as Foxy went to untie Bonnie.

Chica helped Freddy up, who said thanks and rubbed his bear ears.

Nate fell onto the chair, sighing in relief. He looked at Foxy. "You really can't go one night without popping out of something, can you?"

Foxy grunted in response, and Chica nodded.

"He says he hid in there when SpringTrap tried to stuff him in a Freddy Fazbear suit." Chica translated.

"Aw, that's horrible." Nate pouted, and Foxy nodded. He looked back at SpringTrap. "Speaking of horrible, what do we do about this?"

"The Puppet was the only one who could defend us..." Chica picked up the pieces of the marionette.

"Now with him gone, there's no one to stop SpringTrap..." Freddy looked sad.

"I know a guy!" Bonnie said, smiling.

The others looked at him in disbelief and yet relief, and Nate looked at Bonnie, determined.

"Where does he live?"


	4. Night Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night before Disaster Struck

That rainy morning, AJ went into the office, carrying his cup of coffee. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a-"

He stopped as he looked around the still trashed room. Nate wasn't there, along with the androids.

AJ picked up the vent cover that laid on the floor, looking confused.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

After a while, it was night time yet again. Nate was calling AJ, as he drove to Bonnie's location with the androids with him.

AJ picked up, sweeping the floor as he answered from his phone earbud thing. "Yello? It's Purple Guy!"

"Hey, it's Nate! I'm, uh, I'm gonna be a little late to my shift, but don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sounds good! Oh hey, by the way, have you seen any of the androids lately? I couldn't find any of them today."

Nate looked spooked, but started to play it off. "Uh...no, that's weird."

"Super weird..." Chica smiled.

"Maybe they got in a car, and left to go find somebody!" Bonnie called out, but was shushed by Freddy. 

"You guys are gonna blow our cover!" Freddy whisper-yelled.

AJ squinted a bit. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all." Nate sighed.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you hearing voices?" Chica smiled, going along with Bonnie as Freddy tried to shush them.

"Maybe the restaurant is haunted!" Bonnie tried not to laugh.

"And the souls of the undead children keep talking to youuu~" Chica said in a spooky ghost story telling voice before laughing.

"OH, WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Freddy called to the two, who were still snickering.

"Hey, I, uh, I meant to ask...If you see something green tied up in the closet...could you, uh, not mention it to anyone?"

"You mean this old thing?" AJ asked Nate, seeing the tied up but still asleep SpringTrap. "I found it earlier when I was looking for the others. He kinda smells, doesn't he?"

"You should really not touch that." Nate warned.

"Nah, it's fine. It looks like someone burnt out its wiring almost a decade ago..."

"Yeah, I know...That's what's scaring me..."

"Well, I should probably get back to cleaning up...This place just keeps getting crappier every single night."

"Alright, just...make sure you're out of the building by midnight." Nate nodded.

"Copy that, boss." AJ smiled and hung up. He sat in the chair after he was done sweeping, sighing.

He looked around for a couple seconds before looking at the cameras. "On the other hand...a little overtime never killed anyone..."

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

Nate pulled into the driveway of Mark's house, when Bonnie confirmed that it was where he lived.

"What about SpringTrap back at the office?" Freddy asked Nate.

"What if he escapes out into the streets?" Chica looked worried.

Nate pulled up a laptop from his backpack. "You guys focus on getting inside...I'll handle SpringTrap."

The androids nodded and left the car and went inside the house. Nate booted up BB.EXE, and started to patrol the area as the rest did their jobs.

Mark woke up as he heard some whispering, got out of bed, got his flashlight, and opened his bedroom door slowly. He stepped out into the hallway.

Foxy popped out of nowhere, making Mark scream and bop him on the head as he ran back into his room.

Chica gasped and ran over. "Foxy! Are you okay?"

Foxy winced as he rubbed his head, looking hurt. Chica patted Foxy's shoulder and attempted to comfort the pirate before they joined Freddy and Bonnie into trying to get into Mark's room.

"Why's that furbag sneaking down the hall?" Mark got into his room safely to avoid Freddy who was in the hall.

Chica popped up. "Hi there!-"

Mark yelped and slammed the door.

"...Okay, good talk." Chica grumbled with sarcasm.

Bonnie and the others started to push onto the door. "Hey, it's me, I swear we've met before!"

"I don't care!" Mark shouted.

"Where'd Foxy go?" Chica asked, seeing that Foxy was missing. 

"He's in there!" Freddy smiled.

Nate shouted from the car. "HURRY, GUYS, I THINK I'M LOOSING GROUND!"

Mark looked at his closet, which was making pirate-y grunting noises. He slowly walked towards it. "Why's my closet making pirate sounds?"

He opened it, and Foxy popped out, making Mark scream and back up.

"Please come save us!" Chica popped up, scaring Mark more.

"SpringTrap's gone insane!" Freddy admitted urgently, making Mark back up into Foxy, who was grunting.

Mark yelped and got into a corner as Bonnie showed a crude drawing of SpringTrap killing AJ. "Does this help explain?"

Mark got a spare kitchen knife and got Freddy, holding the knife to the android's neck. "Stay back!"

"Huh, I guess it didn't!" Bonnie looked just as panicked as Freddy, Chica, and Foxy.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

As soon as the dilemma happened in the house, SpringTrap knocked the rod that connected to Nate's laptop off of BB.

"That's not good..." Nate said, as BB shut down in the office. "Come on, come on!"

SpringTrap advanced more towards BB, the camera still intact. Finally, SpringTrap attacked the tiny robot BB, making Nate gasp and shake in horror before the camera shut off. He turned off his laptop and went to go inside.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

"Maybe we should calm down...and sing a special song together-" Freddy was interrupted by Mark.

"SHUT UP, BEAR!" Mark growled, pressing the knife closer to the android's neck.

"Okay, just, take it easy..." Bonnie said, holding his hands out.

"Can you please put down the knife?" Chica looked scared.

"Don't come any closer! I'll carve out his stuffing and I'll wear his skin like a suit!" Mark looked afraid for his life.

"Well now he's just being ridiculous." Bonnie whispered to Foxy, who nodded in agreement.

"You're not taking me alive!" Mark held onto Freddy tightly.

"Uh, we're not taking you at all!" Bonnie admitted.

"We aren't here to hurt you!" Chica yelled, looking more of a mix of anger and fear now.

"Get away from me! I'll do it, I swear!" Mark yelped.

Foxy grunted, trying to make Mark not kill Freddy.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Freddy screamed, as Nate walked into the room.

"I'd be careful with that knife..." Nate smiled, making Mark point the knife at him. "As Freddy Fazbear, he holds a special place in the hearts of children, so...you should show him a little respect."

"Are you the night shift? Are you with them?" Mark waved his knife at the androids, then back to Nate.

"...No, I'm the uber driver for a bunch of puppets." Nate rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Mark snapped, as Freddy got out of Mark's grasp.

"Your help!" Chica called out.

"THERE'S A KILLER ANDROID AT THE LOOSE AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S!" Freddy took Mark by the shoulders and shook him before being shoved off by Mark.

"We'd go to the police but...they'd probably think we're crazy." Nate admitted.

"Sound familiar?" Bonnie smirked, but frowned when Mark pulled away and got into the center.

"Okay, wait, hang on a second. Even if I was to believe that you talking robots didn't want to kill me, and even if I was willing to go back to Freddy Fazbear's, which I'm NOT! What do I get out of this? Psychological damage, a horrible gruesome death, twenty five years to life with a cellmate named Buffalo-Fricking-Bill?!"

Foxy seemed disgusted at what Mark said, but stood closer to Bonnie.

"I don't know...Proving you didn't lie to the police would be pretty cool." Nate shrugged.

Mark looked around the room, at Nate and the androids, before sighing. "Ffffine."

"Hooray!" The androids went to hug Mark, but as Mark raised the knife, they backed off.

Pretty soon, they were all back in the car as Nate drove back to his apartment. "Freddy's opens in a few hours. We should lay low until everyone leaves for the night."

"Who wants to listen to some awesome tunes?" Bonnie turned on the radio, the song 'Baby I Love You' playing. Foxy grunted along, smiling.

Mark sighed. "Shut that off, or I will KILL YOU!"


	5. Night Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night of the Disaster

That afternoon, the androids were dead asleep in a cuddle pile on one of the couches, snoring away and moving sometimes to get more comfy. They were covered in blankets, and looked really soft cozy.

Mark and Nate were on the other couch, throwing playing cards into the security guard hat. "You know, laying low is usually done quietly."

"They are nocturnal..." Nate admitted.

"They're freaking creepy."

"Also that." Nate shrugged.

"....How did you find out they were alive?" Mark asked.

"Same way you did." 

"With a machine gun?"

Nate looked confused. "No, I had a bazooka." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Don't make fun of me. I killed a guy...he was just sweeping the floor."

"Actually, I heard that guy's in stable condition!" Nate smiled.

"Really? I put three rounds in his chest...That guy must know some black magic."

Nate sighed. "Starting to think he's not the only one..."

"You got a plan?" Mark asked.

"Survive 'til six a.m." Nate smiled.

"...I'm pretty good at that."

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

That night, as they all returned to the office, they found the head of the small robot BB, hung to the ceiling like a piñata with the screen eyes broken.

"Oh...that's new." Mark said, scared.

"At least SpringTrap stayed distracted." Nate went to the cameras. "He's still in the building, but without his wiring active, I have no idea how to shut him down."

"Is he actually made of spring locks?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Nate said.

"Spring locks tend to fail when they get wet."

"Let's drown him in the toilet!" Bonnie smiled.

"That's a really crappy idea!" Chica said, and she and Bonnie giggled as Foxy grunted in disgust.

"There has to be something better than that!" Freddy sighed.

"...There is." Nate checked the cameras again. "We all know Freddy's isn't exactly up to code, but they do keep a fire extinguisher in every main area of the building."

"I like where this is going!" Chica smiled.

"So, if you can manage to find those, we can lure him back to the office-" Nate got interrupted by Mark.

"And hit him with everything we got. Good idea, Nate." Mark nodded.

"Thank you." Nate nodded back.

"Where do we find them?" Bonnie asked.

Nate pressed a few buttons and located them. "There should be one here in the office, actually..."

Mark checked behind the arcade machine. No fire extinguisher. "Looks like someone already got it."

"Well then, we're going to find one from somewhere else in the building." Nate nodded.

"We can hunt them down, if we knew where to look." Freddy smiled.

Nate pulled up the cameras. "There's one in the main stage, one backstage, one in Pirate's Cove, and one in the kitchen."

The androids nodded and started to search. Mark went over to Nate.

"So...what am I here for?" Mark asked, softly.

"To Spring the Trap." Nate smiled, keeping an eye on the androids as Mark started to set up the trap. Mark started to feel uneasy as he set it up, a pit of anxiety forming in his stomach.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

Foxy got to Pirate's Cove, starting to get instructions from Nate.

"Okay, it should be down near the floor on your left, Foxy."

Foxy started to go the other way.

"No, your other left." Nate corrected himself.

Foxy went the right way, opened the curtains to Pirate's Cove, and didn't find the fire extinguisher.

"Oh boy..." Nate sighed.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

Freddy started on the Main Stage, looking scared and worried. "Come on, Freddy, find it! Don't let things get any worse!"

Nate looked like a sad dad before giving Freddy directions. "There, dead ahead. Should be shiny and red."

Freddy looked around. No fire extinguisher. "Looks like somebody got to it first!"

Nate and Mark looked worried.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

"Somewhere here's a thing I'm supposed to find!" Bonnie looked around the room.

"Is he always like this?" Mark asked, and Nate just squinted at Mark with a silent agreement.

"Bonnie, turn around, you dim, behind." 

Bonnie turned around and looked behind some boxes.. No fire extinguisher. "Uh-oh."

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

"Someone, help! I can't find this alone!" Chica called out.

Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie appeared in the office and saw that the kitchen camera was still down.

Mark took the phone. "Camera's down, look sharp. You're on your own."

"Someone should really fix that..." Chica sighed and started to go through the kitchen, whimpering and moving things before finally finding a fire extinguisher.

"Aha! I think I found it! Fire extinguisher, check!" Chica felt a shadow over her, and looked up to see SpringTrap. She screamed and punched the monster in the face before she ran back to the office, the monster chasing her.

"I got it! He's heading your way!" Chica tripped, the fire extinguisher falling with her and rolling on the ground. Nate stopped it with his shoe and picked it up.

Chica looked up at SpringTrap before being pulled away by Freddy as soon as SpringTrap tried to pounce onto her.

Mark got SpringTrap into the trap, the rope holding the android by the torso as he writhed and growled.

"Douse him! Now!" Mark called out.

Nate aimed the extinguisher and...nothing came out. But it exploded in their faces, leaving white powder on their faces.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Nate was interrupted by his head being struck by another fire extinguisher, knocking onto the floor.

It. was. AJ.

"You can say that again..." AJ sighed.

"Purple Guy!" Mark looked scared.

"AJ! I'm...not in a great mood, so...drop the rope and release my murder gremlin."

"You were behind SpringTrap all along?" Chica started to advance towards AJ, but was held back by Foxy.

"He was just supposed to be scary, but he gets carried away." AJ explained.

Nate got up, groaning in pain. "So then, what was the point of all this?"

"Wait..." Mark seemed to remember the time AJ complained about how Mark got so many hours. "He's just doing this because he wants more hours!"

"...Yeah. And I would've gotten them too, if they hadn't hired you schmucks to do the nightshift!"

"You can't legally work that many hours!" Nate retaliated.

"You can't legally let stinky androids hurt children either!"

"Hey! That was an accident!" Freddy called out.

"Look, I didn't even want this job!" Nate admitted.

"Awww..." the four androids looked sad.

"No offense." Nate comforted them.

"And I'm kind of wanted for attempted murder..." Mark confessed.

"So...You're just letting me have the night shift?" AJ asked.

"As long as they guys have someone to stay up all night with." Nate smiled.

"Wow, that was a lot simpler than my plan to make you quit. I feel kind of stupid now."

"You are kinda stupid." Mark backed away as SpringTrap tried to attack him. "Whoa! Just kidding...not really."

"Wow, weird! Everything turned out okay-" Bonnie was interrupted by a phone call.

They all looked at the phone, as the message started to play. It was Phone Guy.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Oh, hey. Congratulations. It looks like you guys managed to survive Five Night's at Freddy's. That's...pretty awesome. Uh....unfortunately..."

The wall bumped, and everyone turned to look at the wall.

"That wasn't really how I expected all of this to end." 

The wall bumped again, and the door shut but itself.

"You see, I really thought you'd all turn on each other by now...But you didn't."

Another bump, and something poked out as the sound of a chainsaw revved.

"So I guess now I have to drop by the office."

Everyone looked in horror as the wall was cut down, leaving a gap where a guy in a bloodied bear suit stepped out with a strange chainsaw contraption in their black gloved hands.

"And finish the job!" The person took off their bear head, smiling evilly.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Mark asked.

"Why, this is a crime scene! And you're the victims..." The man laughed evilly.

"Who are you?" Nate asked, a little scared.

"I'm your employer, Nate. I go by many names...Phone Guy, MatPat, Scott Cawthon!" MatPat advanced towards them.

"Is one of them evil dirtbag with a chainsaw?" AJ joked, smiling.

"Why yes, actually!" MatPat then stabbed AJ in the stomach with the chainsaw, smiling as AJ coughed up blood. He leaned in real close and whispered. "And that one's my favorite."

He ripped out the chainsaw, blood splattering onto the floor.

"You're gonna burn for this!" Mark called out. 

"Cool...looks like I brought the right tools for the job then!" MatPat ignited the flamethrower, pointing the stream the ceiling while laughing.

Freddy stepped in front of everyone. "Leave them alone! This is my restaurant!"

MatPat kicked Freddy away, the android groaning in pain once he hit the wall, and powering down due to the pain.

"Freddy!" Chica ran over, seeing that Freddy was just passed out. She looked back up at MatPat and started to advance to him, anger in her eyes. "I'm going to hurt you, you son of a b-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay-!" Nate held onto Chica, holding her back.

MatPat looked at Mark. "You know...I should probably thank you, Mark. None of us would probably be together tonight if you had just listened to what I told you about the androids on the first night..."

"Don't be afraid..." Mark repeated.

"They just wanna say hi!" MatPat put the bear head back on, cackling a bit.

"...Not all of them." Mark let go of SpringTrap as Nate let go of Chica.

The two androids, now working together, started to fight the man. The man starting to scream and accidentally pull the trigger for the flame thrower.

"...We should probably override the door controls..." Nate looked at Mark, who tore off the switch on the wall. The door opened. "Or...that works."

Bonnie ran to the door. "Mark! Nate! Come on, hurry!" The androids started to run out of the pizzaria. Mark got Freddy's unconscious body and carried him out of the pizzaria. He looked through the window to see the two androids still fight MatPat before running off.

As MatPat swung the chainsaw, Chica ducked safely. SpringTrap was unlucky, as his head was cut off and landed on the floor.

Chica saw the whole place was starting to light up in flames as MatPat was now on fire and screamed like demons from hell, and started to run out. She looked at the flaming body of Phone Guy, and flipped him off as she ran out.

As soon as she got out, Nate ran over and hugged Chica. "You're okay..."

"Yeah...just a little crispy..." Chica smiled.

"Well...what do we do now?" Mark asked.

"...You guys can't go to another location...There isn't another Freddy's for miles..." Nate sighed.

"We stay with you..." Chica smiled. "Me and Freddy with you, and Foxy and Bonnie with Mark."

"...You know what? That sounds like a great plan." Nate nodded and they all got back home.

~ 🐻🐔🐰🐺~

That next day, the paper made the headline for the burning. 'Freddy Fazbear's Burns to the Ground!' it read.

"That's a shame, should've gone with the headline "Freddy Fazburn's"." Nate giggled at his own joke. He was talking to Mark on the phone.

"That's horrible! Maybe you should go write for them." Mark replied.

"A job with haunted animatronics or chainsaw maniacs? Sounds boring...Then again, Freddy and his friends do work at the game place, huh?"

"Mhm. Well, I hear that Freddy's is opening a sister location, if you want to transfer."

Nate looked at his phone, seeing that he had another call. "Oh, I'm getting another call."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Mark replied, smiling.

"Yep, See ya!" Nate hung up after Mark loudly exclaimed "Buh-bye" through the phone. Nate picked up the other call. "Hello?"

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Oh, hey. I bet this is one call you weren't expecting..." It was Phone Guy.

"How?" Nate asked, sharply.

"It's probably obvious now, but...I didn't die in that fire. But, when the police found me, they also found some, uh, rather incriminating footage on the security cameras...or, what's left of them, anyway. But, the good news is, they told me that I could make one phone call. So, you know, I figured I'd give you one last ring. For old time's sake. To remind you...There's nowhere you can go that I won't find you. There's no place you can hide that I won't kill you. And I'll think about it every night, until I get out of here, and when I do-"

"Um, sorry, can I put you on hold for a minute?" Nate smiled.

"What? Didn't you hear me? This isn't over yet!" Phone Guy yelled.

"You're gonna love the hold music." Nate smiled, put his phone on hold, got up from the bench he was on, and tossed his own phone into the fountain as he walked back home.

It was a peaceful day. Mark got the flamethrower chainsaw, for some reason, and the androids got new jobs as game designers.

I hear they're working on a jumpscare game.

~ Fin ~


End file.
